Mind Tricks
by Koi19
Summary: Changes in weather can often affect ones judgment and actions... Could this even be true for Haruhi? 1shot, Song series, songfic, KyonHaru


Anime: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya  
Artist: Nagaru Tanigawa  
Song: CrushCrushCrush  
Artist: Paramore

Disclaimer: See all that stuff up there? Yeah? Great! That means the story characters, and lyrics do not, I repeat, Do Not belong to me. The plot of this little ficlet, however, is of my own creation and is part of my Song Series. Enjoy! (And Review!)

A/N: Well yea, I'm back. And with a new story! Yayyyy! Because its TMOHS, this probably doesn't get to my regular readers since this is my first in this category. And if I can work with my ideas, this won't be the last. Anywho, if you by chance have been wondering what interdimensional hole I fell into, ponder no more! I'm working on the chapters to my on-going stories (or I will be very soon. Promise)

Oh and to those of you who don't actually read the song lyrics, but like the story anyway, you guys are awesome. And hilarious. You guys really make my day.

Warning: I do not have a beta. If you happen to come across any grammatical mistakes and you think it might ruin your life just accept it as literary license. I'll fix it eventually.

Dedication: to the musical mind the gave us 'Thriller,' 'Billy Jean,' 'You Rock My World,' and 'Beat It' among many others. Your talent will be missed.  
_Rest In Peace~_

_Song lyrics_

* * *

_I got a lot to say to you_

Haruhi narrowed her eyes in irritation.

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

She huffed her annoyance as the time crept past.

Goosebumps prickled on the back of her neck.

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

"Dammit Kyon! Cut it out!" she exploded, toppling her chair over as she stood.

_Keeping them here_

The only present member of the SOS Brigade raised his eyebrow in silent questioning.

_And it makes no sense at all_

'What?' His brown eyes seemed to ask as they met her golden ones.

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
_

He completed all his appointed tasks without his usual sarcasm.

Kyon wasn't himself.

He was... Itsuki.

She didn't need another Itsuki. She needed Kyon.

Not that she _needed_ him or anything.

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies_

He avoided her when she questioned him, even when it was something as simple as where the others had disappeared to. He simply stared at her.

Irritated, yet captivated. Like she had kitten on her head and didn't even realize it.

He snorted as if he knew what she was thinking. And even that was wrong.

Usually, he wore this bewildered, incredulous expression but now...

Haruhi shuddered and turned towards the window, she didn't even want to think about it.

Okay, this wasn't fun anymore.

_Crush_

She leaned her head against the cool glass, feeling very unlike herself as well.

_Crush_

Tomorrow, she would look back and be upset about all the wasted time.

_Crush_

Today she would just be bemused at the turn of events and lack of leads in her search for the supernatural.

_Crush, crush (Two, three, four!)_

Outside the clouds rolled and thunder rumbled softly, leaving the courtyard overcast and gray.

She sighed.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

They two of them weren't getting any work done.

"We might as well go home now."

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

Suddenly a pair of green clad arms reached around her to rest on the windowsill.

_That never happens_

Her head jerked up. When had he moved?

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

Had she been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him?

"Haruhi." His voice was softer, darker than his usual baritone.

_Let's be more than this_

She straightened her spine and met his eyes in the reflection of the window.

_If you want to play it like a game_

His face retained the same expression that he'd held all day.

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

Then his lips tipped up in a grin that made him seem predatory, feral.

Sexy?

Whoa, whoa, whoa.

Kyon?

Sexy?

It was official: Haruhi Suzumiya had gone insane.

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

Kyon moved in closer, chuckling, the moist warmth of his breath tickling her bare neck.

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

Against her will, her eyes fluttered and she shivered slightly.

_They taped over your mouth_

"Haruhi." Her name again, spoken directly against her ear, the sound reminding her of smoldering flames.

Irritation returned to his eyes after a moment had passed and he took half a step back before freezing.

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies _

As if struggling Kyon seemed to fight to remove his hand from the window.

_You little spies _

What was going on now?

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies _

After a moment his fingers gently traced the curve of her bare neck as another bolt of lightening illuminated the sky.

_You little spies_

She had to admit, this was kind of nice.

_Crush_

His caress extended to the shell of her ear, incredibly light yet immensely erotic.

_Crush_

"You're making me crazy," somehow the confession broke the spell he seemed to cast. Haruhi pulled away and turned to face him. The words had been spoken as if he couldn't stand it.

_Crush_

Like it annoyed him.

_Crush, crush (Two, three, four!)_

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," he whispered before she could even open her mouth.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

Without knowing who made the first move, Haruhi found herself molded to his frame, lips crushed to his.

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

She broke the kiss on an impatient moan as his hands teased a path along her torso, fingertips brushing the undersides of her breasts before wandering away.

_That never happens_

Taking the initiative -as was her nature- Haruhi pushed him into her chair, straddling him as lightening flashed once more.

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

Lust overtook his normally calm (if not slightly stressed) features, his hands grasping her skirt clad hips and bunching the material.

_Let's be more than this now__  
Rock and roll, baby_

Occupying herself with ridding Kyon of his blazer, she shifted back to watch his face when she realized his hands had stilled at her waist.

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

Searching his eyes quizzically, she grew impatient and yanked hard on his tie.

_I need something to sing about_

He seemed to be deciding something. Haruhi pulled again.

_Rock and roll, hey_

Finally he seemed to focus on the girl straddling his lap and shrugged out of his blazer before melding his lips with hers.

Decision made.

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

Perhaps the weather had gotten to her but somehow this felt right.

Like it was meant to happen.

_I need something to sing about_

Yeah, whatever.

_Rock and roll, hey_

Even Haruhi Suzumiya could admit that she needed a little romance every now and then. Hey, she was (unfortunately) only human.

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

Kyon swiftly undid the buttons of her uniform shirt as she all but pulled the ones adorning his off. His shirt soon followed the path his blazer had taken.

_Give me something to sing about_

Not the slightest bit self conscious, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

Okay... so maybe they had a little more than just 'romance' on their minds.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

His rousing caress left no part of her bare skin untouched, untested, undiscovered. His mouth followed the path at a leisurely pace, he had all the time in the world.

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

Haruhi wrinkled her nose at his control, frowning as he glanced up at her as though reading her thoughts, sensing amusement in his gaze. She was the boss, she made the decisions - she set the pace.

Lifting herself from his lap for a moment, Haruhi undid his slacks and without hesitation slid her hand inside the elastic of his boxers.

_That never happens_

Haruhi jerked upright as she woke, panting. Her eyes scanned the darkness for a moment before she recognized the room as her own.

Relief flooded her as she sighed.

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

It was just a dream. A hot, smutty, highly detailed dream.

_Let's be more than_

She shivered as a wave of desire washed through her at the still clear images of that... hallucination.

Her and Kyon...

_No, oh_

Yeah, right.

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

Suppressing a yawn, she glanced at her clock; it was barely 2 am.

_Just the one-two of us, who's counting on_

She lay back down and turned onto her stomach, sighing.

_That never happens_

An arm flopped across her midsection and she froze.

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

A preceding rumble of thunder shook the sky; lightening illuminating Kyon's half conscious form beside her.

_Let's be more than_

She gave a disbelieving huff then shrugged, snuggling closer to him.

She was still dreaming obviously. She'd deal with her own declining sanity in the morning.

_More than this_

Kyon gave an amused little laugh that rumbled throughout their joined bodies before drifting back to sleep; she'd figure it out eventually.

_Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh..._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yes boys, girls and otaku everywhere, I'm leaving it to you. Where will you take it?  
Listen to the song if you haven't heard it. It rocks.


End file.
